His Cheeseburger
His Cheeseburger is the eighth Silly Song and it's Mr. Lunt's first song. It is about Jerry trying to order a cheeseburger. Previous Song: The Song of the Cebu Next Song: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Plot Larry is about to introduce a new Silly Song when Archibald suddenly stops the song and announces the cancellation of his segment "as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song (The Song of the Cebú)". He then gives Mr. Lunt a chance to sing a song in his own segment, Love Songs with Mr. Lunt. During the segment, Mr. Lunt sings of Jerry Gourd's unrequited love for a cheeseburger in this homage to typical rock 'n' roll ballads. After the song ends, Archibald reveals his assumption Mr. Lunt was going to sing about "growing up in Connecticut", before Mr. Lunt reveals he "grew up in New Jersey". This song is covered by Tait on the album Veggie Rocks!. Lyrics music starts playing banjo) Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Archibald: (offscreen) Just a moment! Wait, stop talking! (music stops, and Archibald shows up with a piece of paper) Excuse me, I have an announcement! (clears throat, and reads out the paper) "Because of the high standards we on this show strive to adhere to, and as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song, management has decided to review compositions from other performers for this segment. Several songs were screened and we chose one based on the applicants sense of artistry and all around propriety." Thank you. (puts down the paper and dashes off) (Larry looks confused) Larry: So what are you saying? Archibald: (offscreen) I'm saying (onscreen) that silly songs is cancelled until further notice. (walks away) Larry: (looks behind on the bear trap) Oh, yeah?! Well, then how am I supposed to get out of this bear trap? Archibald: (offscreen) I'm sure you'll figure something out. (pea worker shows up and pulls out the new title card) Announcer: (clears throat) And now it's time for Love Songs with Mr. Lunt, the part of the show where Mr. Lunt comes out and sings a love song. Mr. Lunt: He said to her, "I'd like a cheeseburger and I might like a milkshake as well." She said to him, "I can't give you either." And he said, "Isn't this Burger Bell?" She said," Yes it is but we're closed now, but we open tomorrow at 10." He said, " I am extremely hungry, but I guess I can wait until then." Cause you're his cheeseburger. His yummy cheeseburger. He'll wait for you, yeah. He will wait for you. Oh, you are his cheeseburger. His tasty cheeseburger. He'll wait for you. Oh, he will wait for you. (changes to morning) Mr. Lunt: He stayed at the drive-thru till sunrise. He may have dozed off once or twice. When he spotted a billboard for Denny's, Bacon and Eggs for half price. How could he resist such an offer? He really needed something to munch. Cheeseburger please do not get angry. Chorus: Don't get angry Mr. Lunt: He'll eat and be back here for lunch. Cause you're his cheeseburger. His precious cheeseburger. Be back for you. He'll be back for you. Won't be so long cheeseburger. Oh, lovely cheeseburger. Be back for you. Oh, he'll be back for you. 'Cause he loves you cheeseburger with all his heart. And there ain't nothin' gonna tear you two apart. And if the world suddenly ran out of cheese,he would get down on his hands and knees to see if someone accidentally dropped some cheese in the dirt. And he would wash it off for you, wipe it off for you, clean that dirty cheese off just for you!!! You are his cheeseburger. Archibald: (offscreen) I thought you were going to sing about growing up in Connecticut! (as he says this, the title card gets bushed back onto the screen) Announcer: This has been Love Songs with Mr. Lunt. Tune in next time to hear Mr. Lunt say... Mr. Lunt: I grew up in New Jersey.Category:Songs